


A Sound of Giggling

by Tseecka



Series: Girls, Girls, Girls [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Implied Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is confused by the giggling coming from the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound of Giggling

There seemed to be a lot more women around the ARC this morning, Danny thought to himself as he meandered his way through the halls. When he reached the locker room and found it completely devoid of soldiers, his musing turned to confusion. He was right on time--where were all the guys?   
  
A loud giggling could be heard through the ceramic walls. He clearly heard Sarah titter, "Becker, quit it! That tickles!" What on earth was Becker doing in the ladies'?   
  
Confusion turned to shock as a clearly female voice replied, "Aw, but I know how much you love it!"   
  
Something was terribly amiss.


End file.
